


Welcome to Derry

by Chaotic_Good_And_I



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: ABO, ABO AU, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega pretending to be a Beta, Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Omega, abo alternative universe, pretending to be a beta, secretly an Omega, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Good_And_I/pseuds/Chaotic_Good_And_I
Summary: reader has just moved to London derry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some rules for the fake universe I am creating

Background: Ok so in this universe almost everyone is a beta or alpha. Omegas are super rare (which is a new-ish development for the last 100 years or so). There is a lot of societal stigma about being an omega especially because in the past they were sorta oppressed (sorta like 1920s house wife stuff) and there are so few now. There are so few that people associate omegas with Hollywood stars and the spouses of famous people. People expect them to be shy, cutesy, really friendly, outgoing, and some people think of them as promiscuous. There are negative and positive connotations for them. Society really wants to protect them, its a huge status symbol to know an omega and to be friends with one. Just being friends or family with one could open up tons of career and social opportunities for someone. Most people haven't seen one or if they have will brag about getting to smell them and that will be something they brag about until they die. Ok that's all the background info you need to know  
: James = alpha  
erin= alpha  
clare= beta  
orla= alpha  
Michelle= alpha  
reader= secret omega

I know that is a lot of alphas but in this universe they are the most common


	2. WELCOME TO DERRY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n presented in California (where her family lives) and she hated how everyone at school and her friends suddenly started treating her like a prize to be won or ridiculously fragile. So her family agreed to send her somewhere new where no one knows her, where she can take suppressants and pretend to be a beta. So she packs up and moves to Derry to live in one of her rich aunts properties. She meets the gang this chapter.

Y/n pulled on her school assigned uniform and shuffled towards the front door. Today was her first day at The Lady Immaculate, a catholic school in the area that her aunt said was top of the line. She still wasn't used to the cold weather of Ireland; California had been so warm and nice, she missed it. It didn't help that omegas were biologically prone to be colder.  
y/n had a very complicated relationship with her designation. It had been the reason she had been forced to leave her home and her family. People had been treating her too differently and her parents wanted her to be able to grow up normally, without people following her around trying to catch a whiff of scent. So here she was. Derry, Ireland. An omega. Basically alone for the whole summer, except for her aunt who dropped off groceries at the house she had gifted to y/n. Being an omega came with all sorts of annoying thing, the most recent on y/n mind was that she had to stay cooped up for an entire month while waiting for her suppressants to kick in. Thank god for her aunt (who had still been dropping by once a week to check in on her, despite her very busy job that had her traveling around a lot).  
...  
Y/n stood with the rest of the students at The Lady Immaculate as Sister Micheal made some brief remarks on the start of the term. She was bored and started looking around. Her eyes accidentally met the eyes of a tall brunette with wild hair. The girl wiggled one eyebrow, causing y/n to crack a smile and look away. She had been cute with a bewildered, playful expression on her face. Y/n shook her head a little and stopped that train of thought. She came here to get away from being an omega, she couldn't get a crush on the first alpha to make eye contact with her. Y/n wasn't standing anywhere near the girl but she knew her designation; it was an omega thing, they just knew and were drawn to alphas. 

"and with that I will close my remarks. Oh yes and there is a new student this year, Y/N L/n (last name = L/n)." The crowd started to murmur and Y/n felt the eyes of her classmates peer into her school. "She's an American so I'd assume there will be some culture shock. That's it, I have nothing else to say." Sister Micheal closed her remarks as the students began to murmur.

\------

"An American! That's so class" Michelle sauntered through the halls with her crew and thought about how cracker it'd be to get a foreigner in their group. They'd tried in the past but the red paint stained dress in her closet reminded her enough of that failure. 

" I bet she's looking for some friends, being new and all. If we swoop in now, we can get to her before Jenny Joyce" Erin squealed. 

"Aye, I saw her in the hall during Sister Micheal's speech. She's got eyes that look like chocolate..." Orla trailed off as she and her friends stopped at their next class.

" Good observation Orla." James' said in a soft tone. James was an alpha but he never acted like one; he spoke softly, politely and he never pulled rank over the betas he knew. 

"Don't be so fuckin' condescending, you British prat" Michelle snapped, ever the alpha she was always trying to establish dominance in her friend group (privately she thought of them as her pack but they had never talked about it).  
\-----

Y/n looked up from her schedule and entered her last class of the day. It had been a long day with a lot of strange, prying looks from strangers. Y/n had been neutral towards everyone all day , she couldn't risk being too friendly and having anyone suspect she was an omega. The suppressants she took muted her scent completely to all alphas and betas who smelt her but she was worried her behavior would give her away. That was unlikely though, most people had never even met an omega and they had so many preconceived ideas that they wouldn't be able to tell a friendly beta from a suppressed omega.

Like all of the rooms she had entered that day, y/n was hit with a rush of smells. Four of the smells were much stronger than anything else she had smelt all day though. Y/n almost did a double take to catch her breath when the scents hit her, but she controlled herself and walked with her head down to the first empty seat she saw. 

"Aye, you're the American right? I'm Michelle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic ever so I'm sorry if it sucks lol have a good day


	3. Michelle has no filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle has no filter and the Erin meets y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is probably cringey

"Hi, I'm y/n. Ya, I just moved here." Y/n responded with the most monotone voice she could muster. Every breathe she took she inhaled more of the alpha's smell. Jeez she was smelling a lot. Michelle must be purposely releasing tons of hormones. Y/n fought the urge to lean into Michelle and scent her. She hated that that was her instinct. Being an omega was just so bizarre. 

\------

Michelle's smile didn't falter as she moved in closer, practically laying on y/n's desk. She released another wave of pheromones out towards the new "beta" student she was going to woo into her friend group. The practice of releasing extra scents around people who weren't in distress is generally considered obnoxious and pushy, but Michelle wanted y/n in her gang. Even if that meant pulling rank as an alpha. 

Michelle's smile grew even wider as she saw the girl in front of her take a quick breathe from her mouth and swallow it. She must have liked her scent, even if her face didn't show it, since she was willing to distance scent her. The foreigner had a stony, cold expression that didn't quite reach her eyes as she swallowed the scent and Michelle felt herself being drawn into her gaze. 

"You like what you smell?" The girls eyes went wide for a moment before y/n abruptly crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. She opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. Michelle leaned in closer, her grin even smugger than before, until her and y/n's faces were inches apart. "Follow me out at the end of class, you can meet the rest of my friends." With that Michelle stood back up and went to her seat next to Erin; she didn't even spare another glance at y/n.

"And... How'd it go?" Erin questioned. She'd been able to smell Michelle stinking up the class room to get the new students attention, but hadn't seen y/n's face. It was pretty common for alphas to do stuff like that to assess if someone is a fellow alpha or a beta based on their reactions. Alphas had a fair amount of influence over betas generally, but if a beta liked the smell of the alpha it increased a lot. So Michelle either antagonized their new possibly alpha classmate or tried to influence a beta to befriend them. Either way Erin was worried it would ruin their chance of getting someone cool and new into their crew. 

"Aye, she'll be coming back to the park with us for sure. 'Shoulda seen her face, tried to mask her beta reaction to me. I could tell she liked my scent though. I'd say that was totally class." Michelle's pride was overflowing at the moment, much to the chagrin of Erin, who wondered if she should have made their first impression. 

After all , she considered herself the leader of her tight knit friend group. So if any alpha's scent was going to be used to lure in a sweet little beta to join them, it should be hers. Not to forget that Erin was pleasantly surprised the girl was a beta. Their group needed another beta, too many alphas tended to lead to some conflict. That and alpha's naturally were drawn to betas, especially the sweet little quiet ones. Erin figured that was some remnant of a time that alphas had omegas around all the time. 

She briefly wondered if once she was a famous movie star or author if she'd ever get to meet an omega. She hoped so. It was something every alpha thought about occasionally (despite the world's lack of omegas). The urge to protect and love omegas hadn't quiet disappeared as time went by but society had progressed. Omegas had protections and even some extra legal rights, which was very different than what it had been like 100 years ago when omegas had virtually no opportunities or rights. 

\-------  
Y/n slumped down into her chair even more when the brash, curly haired alpha returned to her own desk. One or two shakey breathes later, y/n was able to think straight again. Today was her first day of school and she had already smelt the best smelling alphas she'd ever met. Y/n knew she handled herself well during the interaction but that didn't mean her heart didn't race at Michelles cute, bold Irish accent. Just thinking about it, along with the lingering scent Michelle had left in her wake, made y/n feel flustered and a bit flattered at the attention she had received. 

She couldn't let herself get caught up in that train of thought though. Y/n shook her head a little and turned to focus on the math problems being written on the board by a less than energetic nun. Y/n was good at math, it was her favorite subject; to be fair, she was great at every subject. Her first three years of high school she maintained a 4.0 gpa. 

Focusing on math helped y/n calm down and center herself for most of the period.

That is, until a certain blonde in the back of her classroom began to release waves of scent. Y/n initially only got a small adrenaline rush from the smell, but as the seconds turned into minutes of increasingly strong alpha scents, y/n felt herself shift around. She wanted to know who was doing that. Part of it was out of annoyance at the distraction and stereotypical 'alphaness' of the action, but also whomever was overpowering everyone else's scents had a lovely smell. 

Y/n swiveled around in her chair and followed her nose to see a blonde with grayish eyes and distinctive nose. Her eyes met those of the smiling alpha, who was already staring right at her and y/n quickly turned away. She silently wondered why all the alphas at this school were so god damned pretty. Y/n recalled that the blonde was sitting right next to Michelle, the alpha who had trapped her into plans after school. She silently prayed that the blonde wasn't one of the friends Michelle was going to introduce her to. They both smell so good and y/n wasn't confident she could act completely beta-ish around the two. 

The rest of class flew by and y/n had already finished the homework assigned for the next day by the time the bell rang. She planned on waiting around and seeing if that Michelle girl really was going to introduce her to some new people. After all, she did just move to Derry and she didn't know anyone besides her doctor and her aunt. Making some friends would be necessary and maybe having a group of friends led by a bold, boisterous alpha who happened to smell fantastic wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. As long as she maintained her composure, everything would be alright.

Before y/n even had time to slide her books into her backpack, the blonde from earlier ran up to her and stuck a hand out for a handshake. 

"Hello, I'm Erin Quinn. It's very nice to meet you!" Then the girl smiled in a way that made her whole face scrunch up. y/n had to admit that was a little endearing, so she took the alphas hand quickly and gave it a good shake before standing up and grabbing her books.

"Hi, my name is y/n" y/n observed the way that Erin shyly took her hand back and hooked it behind her back. It was a weird contrast to how boldly she had been releasing pheromones earlier in class. She wondered if perhaps Erin felt embarrassed about her attempt to draw in the would-be "beta" newbie.

"Well, y/n. Seeing as you're new and in need of friends, I think that you ought to come over to mine and meet my friends today" Erin rambled to y/n, before motioning for Michelle to come join them. 

\---------


End file.
